


Oops...

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione likes books, book rain, little Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants a book. Problem is, she is too small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she stared at the book, which was at the top of her bookcase. Her mummy and daddy said that she could read those books at the top only when she was older. 

Hermione decided that she was old enough. Now, how to get the book. Hmm…

Hermione’s eyes fell on the chair, near her desk. She then got to work.

  

* * *

 

 

Even with the chair, Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes to get the book. Still, she could barely touch the book. Sticking her tongue out, Hermione started stretching her hand out more. Slowly Hermione started getting more frustrated, until, to her surprise, the book nudged itself forwards.

Due to the shock, Hermione quickly caught the book, which was wedged quite tightly between others. This caused the other books to fall off the shelf, raining down on Hermione.

Her parents alerted by the sound, burst into the room. Upon noticing the mess and  Hermione stood on the chair with the book, they gave her a look.

‘Oops…’ said Hermione, still in shock and clutching her book.


End file.
